Begining of a Relationship
by RavenDark
Summary: What happens whn the Shikkonki disease spreads through out Kutou? Will Anyone lend a hand?


The Begining Of A Relationship  
  
Ok here's the first instalment of my so called (and not very good ^^;) trilogy. Just how did I come up the idea of Chichiri and Tasuki being a couple. Who knows maybe you'll change ur mind about the other Seiryuu seishi.Well here is the answer to your questions. Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to thier rightful owner and creator Watase Yuu. Enjoy minna. ^_^  
  
  
  
The day was like that of every other. The sun was out, the air crisp and the sounds of footsteps echoed in the hallway in the palace Kutou. Nakago made his way to the chamber of Seiryuu no Miko. Upon enetering Nakago could tell something was wrong, the chi in the room was not normal.  
  
"Lady Yui, it is time to depart to Hokkan."  
  
There was no answer from the miko on the bed. Slowly yet carefully he reached fro the covers and pulled them back. What met his eyes was stareling to say the least. The girl known as Seiryuu no Miko, Yui Hongo, was dreanched in sweat, barley moving, burning with a sickness. The plans that Nakago had would be ashes if he let the young girl die. Picking her up he set out to the the healing chambers at the palace's east wing. There he left Yui to the attendents and retreated to his own chambers changing his plans to suit the new situation. A wicked smile spread on his face as a thought creapt into his mind.  
  
"Surly Suzaka no Miko would come to see her ill friend. No matter what has happened. "Nakago sent an message to Konan, stating how urgent it was that the preistess of Suzaka read the letter. "All there is now is to wait." But the chill that went through his body stopped his thoughts dead. Could it be whatever had infected the priestess had somehow been passed to him. There was no way to win the battle if one was sick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what do we do with him? We can't let him go back to Kotuo." The Suzaku seishi's and miko turned to the boy, a seishi of Seiryuu, Amiboshi. Though he did ruin there chances of summoning Suzaku they could not find it in there hearts to kill the boy. Sure he might be their enemy but over the last weeks they have gotten to know the boy and welcomed him as friend and allie. The boy was being held by two Konan soldiers, head bowed afraidd of what the outcome of his fate will be. Though he tried to kill them, they saved him from the rapids of the river from where he would have drowned.  
  
"Amiboshi!" At hearing his voice spoken Amiboshi lifted his head up, knowing that his fate was sealed. "Hai." The emporear or Suzaku Warrior Hotohori smiled sweetly at the boy.  
  
"There is nothing you have to fear from us Amiboshi. Though you will be punished for you actions and that will be to..." *Here it comes to be what exicuted, locked up*, " to help us in our search for the shinzaho as I hope a friend."  
  
"Huh! But but I ..."  
  
"Will you look at that, the kids already tongue tied. You could at least say thank you."  
  
"But I why? I don't understand."  
  
"Chi..I mean Amiboshi, we don't want to fight unless we have to. You said so yourself. We don't want anyone to get hurt. Stay with us and maybe you could call this your new home. " Amiboshi looked into the priestess's eyes, she was so trusting, that he was able to get in without any trouble and make sure they didn't summon Suzaku. Had what Nakago said all been a lie about these people, that they really weren't the enemy. All he ever wanted was peace, no more fighting were people got hurt and lost their loved ones like the war had taken his and his brother's . There was to much pain in his heart to add more. And here these people were giving him another chance at a life that he could choose his own path. He never wanted to hurt them, only be their friends, one of them.  
  
"So Amiboshi what's it going to be, do you want to join us we won't force you." Amiboshi looked up to Tamahome, the one that had saved him from the fall. He couldn't help as the tears came down his eyes, here he felt is where he belonged, where people cared about one another.  
  
"H.ai. I will. I don't want to fight anymore. Please my I join you."  
  
"Oi knock off the water works kid. Of course you can. What you think we were joking or somethin'."Grabbing the young boy Tasuki began ruffeling his hair teasing sense making everyone burst out in laughter.  
  
"Tasuki no da, don't scare him anymore no da." Chichiri was trying to keepa straight face when saying this , unable to control himself at the wild antics Tasuki was preforming (No not like that you hentai's)[1] with the boy.  
  
"Aww and just when I was having some fun." Putting the boy down Tasuki, he gave him a slight smirk before leaning against the railing.  
  
"Hieka, Hieka! I have an ergent message for the priestess from Kutou."  
  
"Who would want to send a mesage all the way from there? I thought they were the enemy?"  
  
*Could it be..Yui-chan.* "Yes, I'm right here."The servant bowed before the prietess and seishi, holding the scroll up to her face. Untieing the string, Miaka began to read it, but stopped. Her hands shoke, and tears formed in her's eye's. A sob made it's way through her throat as the scroll was dropped, falling off the bridge into the water.  
  
"Miaka, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tamahome moved cloder to her trying to get a better look at her when she sobbed into his arms. "Miaka?"  
  
"It's..Yui-chan.*Sniff* Yui is... sick..and dieing. Yui-chan why..WHY!" Miaka clung onto him, unable to stop the tears for her frind. Tamahome, even though was used and almost killed Miaka felt pain for the other girl. It wasn't her fault that she also loved him, it couldn't be helped, it was the love that Miaka had for him that drove Yui to love him like that and twist her feelings towards her best friend.  
  
"Miaka, what's wrong? How come your crying?"  
  
"Her friend, Seiryuu no Miko, Yui is sick and...dieing. Hush Maika, don't worry we'll think of something. Don't cry."  
  
"Whoa, deep. Hey wait a sec, this wouldn't be the same blonde chick that we meet before was it."  
  
"Hai that's her. "  
  
"And we have to help her? Did I miss something."  
  
"Tasuki, even though they are our enemies we can not allow ourselves to be stand by and let them suffer like that. Besides maybe we can reach an understanding with them instead of fighting them."  
  
"Yeah sure an Nuriko's straight." Tasuki was sent through a wall of the palace, certasy of Nuriko.  
  
"Country clud."  
  
"You ok Tasuki no da? Oi how many fingures do you see?" Chichiri was helping the young man up on his feet and returning to the group.  
  
"Damn did ya have to hit me so friggin hard!"  
  
"Serves you right. : P"  
  
"Mitsukake?"  
  
"Hai Miaka."  
  
"Could you possable help heal my freind. Please it's my fault she's here in the first place. I don't know what I'd do if she died." Mitsukake wasn't about to let anyone die be it friend or foe, his failure to save Shoka reminded him of this, and his plagde to be a great Physicain.  
  
"Of cousre Miaka. It's the least we can do right."  
  
"Make palns for Kutou then. Send a message back that will be there as soon as possable under the condition's that we are not to be anyway harmed after or help. No go!"  
  
"Hai Hieka."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nakago sir, are you in there sir."  
  
"Hai. What is it you wish to speek to me about Suboshi?"  
  
"Lady Yui's condition is worst Nakago, sir."  
  
"If that is all then you may leave. the emporer has me attending more assignments. Tell Lady Yui that I shall visit her when I can. You are dismissed. "Nakago went back to looking at eh scrolls on his desk, looking up tp see Suboshi still standing there."Why are you still here?"  
  
"There are some more things I need to tell you Nakago. It seems whatever Lady Yui has, has spread to other in the empire. We recieved notice that Suzaku no Miko will be traveling here to Kutou to see Lady Yui for help but asks that no harm should be done while here."  
  
*the plan goes well. Soon nothing will stand in the way.*" If that is all then tell the priestess that we will not attack while she is here."  
  
  
  
"I'm afriad there is more Nakago sir. Some of the other Seishi's have conducted the sickness."  
  
Alomost afriad to ask Nakago had the strange feeling he already knew the answer to that. He had wished he hadn't asked as he heard the names.  
  
"Tomo, Miboshi and...Soi."Nakago turned towards the window, staring out at the setting sun. With four of Seiryuu seishi's (they all think Amiboshi died) out he was done to only three, one being a boy and the other a brainless beast. The odds did not look good and what made things even worse was that Soi was one of the stricken victims. A tight pain in his chest made it hard to concentrate. He signaled for Suboshi to leave, thanking the boy in his own manner before thinking of his beloved. THough he would never admite it to anyone else Nakago's feelings toward Soi had changed during the years as they became bed partners, sharing more then just their plans. Yes Soi had somehow warmed his cold heart, setting it on fire when ever they where close. Though he hated to admitted to himself , Nakago had let himself fall in love and there was no turning back. Now what was to happen?  
  
  
  
[1] I might be perverted my self but not in this fic. 


End file.
